Show Me Your Teeth
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: ST. FABERRY  sequel to 'Thriller Night' , spoilers up to FUNK. Quinn continues her battle with the vampire Jesse St. James
1. Chapter 1

**Title::..**Show Me Your Teeth

**Spoilers::..**Goes AU from _Funk_

**Rating::..**M-16+ for coarse language and adult themes

**Genre::..**Supernatural

**Characters::..**Quinn, Beth, Jesse, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt (with mentions to the other Gleeks)

**Pairing::..**St. Berry, St. Fabray and a bit of Faberry

**Author's Note::..**This is dedicated to riverkirby for the wonderful feedback on my fic _Thriller Night_, thanks for suggesting I write this sequel and then giving me some great advice throughout, hope you enjoy this :D

_Thriller Night_ is a fic I am really proud of, so I would adore it if y'all could go read it :D but I don't think it is essential for you to read that to understand this sequel, I explain what happened in the first part. That said this fic is totally different to _Thriller Night,_ it's much longer, it's less horror and more character-focused. The only motif I've carried over is Quinn having freakishly-vivid dreams. This first part is introducing you to the characters and setting up the storyline, the second part (whenever I get it posted, am really busy with my first job at the moment) will be more action-filled.

The title of the fic comes from an amazingly sexy song by my Queen Lady Gaga called _Teeth_. When I bought _The Fame Monster_ I instantly latched on to the song and it's been one of my favourite songs ever since. For this fic I've used the title not only because it could be interpreted in a vampiric way but also because I interpret it to be about showing who you really are, showing your strength and all that kick-butt awesomeness.

**Summary::..**_Don't be scared, I've done this before;_ Quinn continues her battle with the vampire Jesse St. James. (sequel to _Thriller Night_)

* * *

><p><em>The child was the most perfect thing Quinn had ever seen. Beth with her long locks of golden blonde. She had clear skin, which looked white under the sun's uninterrupted rays. She was twirling around on the green grass. She picked up the skirt of her light pink dress and flicked it around, her face lit up with the pure delight only a child can possess. She was spinning continuously and laughing, completely lost in her own world.<em>

_Quinn was still struggling to believe her daughter was turning four next week. Quinn felt so old. She felt a million times older than the high school girl who had given birth to this beautiful child. Quinn knew it would only get worse as she grew older while Beth stayed perfect. _

_All of the other children at the park kept clear of the angelic girl. This was something Beth was no longer offended by; instead she was used to it. The other kids had always avoided her. It was as if they could see into her and they knew she wasn't one of them. Quinn couldn't imagine how much worse it would get once Beth started school. Quinn had kept Beth away from the other children by keeping her out of pre-school, but soon it would be time for elementary school. How would the other children react when Beth pulled up her top lip to show them all her unusually long teeth? What would the other children call her when she out-ran them all with her superhuman speed? What would happen when she got into a fight with another student and plunged her fangs into their skin in her rage? Quinn couldn't protect Beth forever._

_No matter how much Quinn loved Beth they were not the same. Beth's eyes were like her father's, dark and mischievous, Quinn could never be sure what she was thinking. Beth's black, think and elegantly long eyelashes glittered as she blinked her eyes open. Her fiery eyes set on Quinn and she began running toward the park bench. She pulled herself into Quinn's lap._

"_Mommy, I'm hungry." Beth complained._

"_Okay sweetie." Quinn said, gathering her daughter up in her arms. She took Beth to the car where they could have privacy. Then she extended her arm with Beth latching on to her bicep. Beth plunged her fangs in, reopening the wounds that had only just begun to heal. Quinn watched with her heart in her throat, raking her hand through Beth's hair. Quinn could barely breathe, she knew if Beth drank too much she would die. But there was nothing she could do to control her own daughter._

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a terrified gasp. She felt as if she were drowning and so she instantly made an attempt to sit up. Her plans were thwarted by her huge swollen stomach which prevented her from moving too quickly. Using all of her strength she pulled herself into a sitting position. She was comforted by the feeling of Beth squirming within her. The reality of lying in Mercedes' guest room returned to her and she relaxed. But still Beth kept doing somersaults. It was unusual for her to be so active; Quinn was reminded of how she used to do flips through the air as a cheerleader.<p>

She sat still, taking in a series of deep breaths. Her skin had curled into goose-pimples as her nerves jittered. It had been a week since Jesse had snuck into her bedroom and it wasn't odd for her to experience nightmares about the vampire boy. Before she had believed vampires to be sexy and romantic. Now she lived in fear of the power Jesse possessed. She had dreamt about him taunting her or some nights he would seduce her. This was the first time she had dreamt of her own daughter being a vampire. It had shocked Quinn so deeply and she supposed this was what had caused Beth's strong reaction.

Quinn sought the comfort of being able to see everything in the room and reached out for the lamp. But when she turned the light on she was faced with more horror. She found she was not the only person in the room. Standing in the corner was a dark figure, he wore black clothes and on top of his head was a dark brown cloud of curly hair. When he raised his hands she saw he wasn't dark at all. Instead his skin was so pale it was as colourless as a sheet of black paper and when his lips parted in a cruel smile his stainless teeth shone in the dim lighting of her bedside lamp. She wanted to scream but her throat clenched shut, capturing the sound before she could release it. Still Beth wouldn't calm down, Quinn had never been so uncomfortable in her whole life and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

Jesse took slow steps out of the corner, still grinning at her. "Hi Quinn, how's it going?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She wanted to sound tough but instead her voice came out in a pathetic squeak.

"I had to flee last week when you started to shriek like an annoying pig." He informed her. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

She swallowed with great difficulty, the inside of her throat felt like it had been lined with sand paper. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

He showed her his empty palms as if this proved his innocence. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me. I thought you wanted me here last week, you were crying out for me to release you."

"I don't want anything from you." She insisted.

"Okay, I'll go." He responded, he began over to the window she hadn't remembered leaving open. He was almost a foot from the window when suddenly he disappeared. He reappeared leaning over Quinn in the bed. "Do me a favour, huh Quinn?" He twirled her hair around his cold fingers. She stared up at him, every part of her body trembling. "Don't tell anyone about this little miscommunication between us. In fact forget I was ever here, forget everything you saw. Okay?" He ran his fingertip across her bottom lip which she couldn't hold still. "Because if you tell anyone about me, especially Rachel, I'll make you regret it. Am I understood?"

"Yes." She breathed and as quickly as the blinking of an eye he was gone. She exhaled gratefully. It took a lot of effort for her to get off of the bed; with Beth moving around so much tasks took longer than usual. Quinn felt it was essential to close and lock the window. But her plan was never fulfilled. As soon as she straightened up a rush of liquid slapped at each foot, instantly rooting her to the spot.

She didn't know how she moved out of the room, but the next thing she knew she was standing at Mercedes' closed bedroom door. She didn't dare look behind her in the fears of seeing a trail of liquid marking her path. Beth wouldn't leave her alone. The only way to unleash this anxious energy was to knock frantically on the door. Why wasn't Mercedes answering? Quinn wrapped one arm around her stomach, the only way she knew how to protect her baby.

Just when Quinn considered giving up on Mercedes and calling an ambulance for herself the door opened. Mercedes looked extremely tired, her eyes were barely open. She looked odd with her weave missing and her real hair flying in all directions. "What do you want at this time of the night crazy white girl?"

"My water just broke." Quinn informed her, surprised by the calmness of her voice.

"Oh, damn." Mercedes gasped, her eyes floating down to Quinn's stomach which was sticking out more than ever. In an instant she was completely awake. Her eyes were full and she was alive with nervous energy. "Mom! Mom! Mom, get up, get up! Quinn's having her baby! She's having her baby right now, get outta bed!"

Everything after this was a frantic blur. It all passed by so quickly, as if someone had pressed the 'fast-forward' button. Mercedes chatted nervously the whole drive to the hospital, continually asking Quinn if she wanted water. Then Quinn was faced with one doctor after another once they reached the hospital. She absorbed none of their names; the pain was much too great for her to think about anything else. There were repetitive commands for her to push as equipment beeped all around her.

Then everything was over. The world descended into silence and all of the colour was sucked out of everything except for the pink thing wriggling in her arms. Beth was crying and Quinn was soothed by the fact that her baby was okay. She ran her hands over Beth's fluffy hair and marvelled at how tiny her fingers were. Quinn was in love. Nothing else mattered (not even Jesse's threat) in the world while she was holding her daughter.

Quinn had spent the past nine months preparing herself for this moment. She had given herself pep talks, telling herself she could give Beth away because it was what was best for her daughter. She had convinced herself she could sign the adoption papers. She had been preparing to cut the pregnancy out of her memory so she could continue on with her life as normal.

Then Beth opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn. Quinn felt her heart stop as she stared into those curious brown eyes. She knew she could never live without this beautiful girl.

* * *

><p>Having a baby meant you had a good excuse to take at least two weeks off of school. Any other student would be delighted to have a mini-break. But Quinn couldn't wait to get back to school. She felt ready to go back three days after giving birth to Beth, but Mercedes' Mom would simply not allow this. Quinn hadn't put up too much of a fight because she was addicted to Beth and the thought of being away from her while she was still so tiny had been painful.<p>

But a whole week later she was desperate to get back to William McKinley High. Beth had been at home with her for almost two weeks and Mercedes' Mom had agreed that was enough time for the baby to settle in. She allowed Quinn to get behind the wheel of her car and drive to school. Quinn was keen to get back to school so she could salvage her reputation and work to improve her grades. She wasn't just doing it for herself anymore. Now she was working hard to be the best mother possible for Beth.

Walking to Glee Club's morning meeting with Mercedes was an odd experience for Quinn. She hadn't imagined she would feel so out of step after only two weeks. She felt vulnerable, as if everyone could somehow see through her clothes to the hideous stretch marks. She was lost without Beth. She felt scared and there was the unmistakable burn of tears in her eyes. Could she really do this? Beside her Mercedes kept on the path to the Choir Room and she had no choice but to continue walking too.

She had barely stepped in the door when she was almost bowled over by an enthusiastic Kurt. He had come running full speed at her. When they had collided he had thrown his arms around her. Still disorientated and feeling fragile she was slow to react. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hi Kurt."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back." He said, squeezing her extra tight.

"Down boy." Mercedes instructed patiently. "What's the big deal? You saw her last night."

Kurt returned Quinn to the ground and slowly released her. "Yes but now you're back at McKinley to save me from going crazy by myself in Math class."

"Yeah and that's the only reason why I came back." Quinn said sarcastically.

Mr Schuester presented Quinn with a large bouquet of flowers. Attached was a card signed by the entire club. Then he asked to see photos. When she got the album out he cooed over the pictures as excited as if she were his own child. The photos were handed out for the others to see. Tina was instantly dewy-eyed. Puck sat back, smug with pride. Finn was still uncomfortable and so he didn't hold on to the photos for long. Santana remarked her surprise over Quinn not delivering a lizard baby.

Jesse was the one who brought the book back to Quinn. "Your baby is beautiful Quinn."

She couldn't hold his eyes and it took all of her strength not to shake. "Thanks." His threat suddenly became very real as she snatched the photo album out of his hands. She held it protectively to her chest as she took her seat in between Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

><p><em>It was at night when Quinn felt the distance between herself and her daughter was at its greatest. At night Quinn wanted to unwind, relax and get ready to sleep. But Beth's immortal blood kept her constantly energized. She had never slept, not even as a baby and because of this she didn't understand Quinn's need for sleep. When Quinn was exhausted and she needed to recharge her batteries Beth still demanded entertainment. There were times when she wished Jesse would take some responsibility for the hybrid baby he had put inside of her and help Quinn take care of her.<em>

_Quinn had taught her daughter to read and she thought this would buy her a couple of hours of peace. Beth was happy to sit in the corner, her eyes scanning across the colourful pages as Quinn changed into her nightgown. Quinn didn't dare look in the mirror, she was afraid to see the bruises and wounds all over her body. Beth was reading aloud but Quinn didn't think this would keep her awake. Her eyelids felt like lead as her aching body collapsed onto the perfect mattress._

_She wasn't sure if she were dreaming or not when she felt Jesse hovering over her. Soon he was sucking on her neck, breaking open the flesh. This was the only reason he ever came back home. He wasn't interested in taking care of his daughter. He came for the free meal. Then he tore a hole in his own skin and began to feed her the poison. She was too dumb with sleep to resist._

* * *

><p>Quinn spluttered, desperately trying to get Jesse's blood out of her mouth. She reached her hands out to move him away but her hands moved through nothing but air. Her eyes snapped open and she was relieved to see she was back in Mercedes' guest room. She was still a teenager and the hybrid child was not real. Slowly she began to breathe comfortably again.<p>

But she couldn't completely relax until she saw Beth and knew her daughter was alright. She sat up and looked across to the cradle. The dark figure was standing at the head of the cot, looking down at her baby. She was instantly alert. She switched on the lamp and was on her feet before the entire room was illuminated. She didn't need the light to know it was Jesse staring at her baby. She stepped carefully not wanting to disturb Beth from her sleep.

"Get away from her." Quinn hissed.

"You really do have a beautiful daughter." Jesse said, his voice calm and his eyes set on Beth's peaceful face.

Quinn wasn't afraid. Her hands were steady as rocks; all she needed to do was protect her daughter. "I said, get away from her."

Jesse seemed to have not heard her. "A very beautiful baby. It would be such a shame if anything were to happen to corrupt this beauty, just like it would be a shame if you told Rachel about me."

She dashed around the cradle and shoved him away. "Get out of here. Get out of here right now. I will not be intimidated by you." Her chest rose-and-fell at a quick pace due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "I don't give a fuck about you or your girlfriend or your secret, just get away from my baby."

"Whatever you say." He said with a smirk on his face. He backed toward the window and then disappeared into the cool night air.

Immediately she rushed to lock the window. She couldn't see Jesse anywhere outside and so she felt it was safe to go back to Beth's side. She pulled the cradle over to her bed so she could sit as she stared at her baby. She was soothed by Beth's unharmed appearance and her heart beat returned to its usual rate. As she looked at the silent baby she felt she could not rest until she knew Beth was safe. She was so absorbed in Beth that she never noticed Jesse sitting in the branches of the tree directly outside her window, watching them with unwavering interest.

* * *

><p>Before Beth's birth Quinn might have accepted Jesse's threats, she might have given in to all of his demands. Being a mother (even if it had only been a short time) had changed something within her. It had given her a strength she hadn't known was possible. She knew it was now her mission in life to keep Beth safe. This meant no one was allowed to threaten Beth and get away with it.<p>

Quinn decided she was going to tell Rachel. Jesse couldn't think he could get away with scaring her so badly. She knew it would piss him off and it felt like a way to get even with him. She didn't care what the consequences of her revealing his secret would be. She hoped Rachel would take care of it. Hopefully she and Beth would be so lucky that he would drag his vampire ass back to Carmel High.

She entered the Choir Room to find it half-empty. As usual Rachel was perfectly punctual. She was seated in the front row, her shoulders were pushed back and a confident smile was fixed on her face. A folder full of sheet music lay on her lap. Quinn was glad to see Jesse was yet to arrive. She drew in a deep breath and began to plan what she would say.

The lights dimmed noticeably overhead and she slowed her pace slightly. When the lights returned to their full power she found her path was blocked. Jess was standing in front of her his brow furrowed angrily. He thrust a small piece of paper at her. Once she had accepted it he turned on his heel and made his way over to Rachel.

It would have been easy to shout his secret out for the whole club to hear. But she was silenced when she unfolded the page. In his perfect, elegant and careful print the new threat was delivered. i_'If you tell her I will kill Beth/i'_. Her heart skipped a few beats. She looked up and saw Jesse was watching her, waiting for her reaction as he talked to Rachel. She held his glance and without blinking she curled her hand up around the paper, scrunching it beyond recognition. She dropped the ball in the bin and walked calmly to her seat. She hoped he had understood that she had just declared war.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't going to give up. She needed to tell Rachel. The only problem was she didn't know if she would get Rachel alone for the rest of the day. They didn't share any of the same classes and Quinn didn't have Rachel's number in her phone. She supposed if she didn't see Rachel she could send her a message on FaceBook. Quinn had enough time to plan out exactly how she would tell Rachel, the only thing she needed was the right forum.<p>

Halfway during lunchtime Quinn left the cafeteria for the girls' bathroom. She worked carefully to top up her mascara. She noticed only one cubicle door was closed, but she didn't think too much of it as she swept the blush across her cheeks. She loved her make-up; everything seemed so simple and easy to manage when all she had to concentrate on was lip gloss. It was the one thing she felt confident about because she knew she would always get her make-up right. The world was small and the issues unimportant while she perfected her reflection.

She dropped her lip gloss back into her make-up bag as the toilet behind her flushed. The door opened and Rachel stepped out. She was adjusting her ridiculously short skirt. She spotted Quinn and her cheeks began to colour. She cast her eyes down to the ground as she walked to the sinks. Quinn knew she and Rachel weren't friends, but this behaviour was bizarre. She was acting like a frightened puppy that had an abusive owner.

"Hi Quinn." She said.

"Hey." Quinn replied going over to the bathroom door. She wedged one of her textbooks between the door and its hinges so no one else could enter. "We need to talk."

Rachel looked at her, fear shining brightly in her eyes. "What about?"

"Your boyfriend." Quinn stated.

Rachel was surprised. "Jesse? What about him?"

Quinn drew in a deep breath. She felt the full weight of what she was about to say. She fiddled nervously with her hands as she approached the skittish brunette. "He's a vampire."

Rachel instantly burst out laughing. "A vampire? What?" She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "This is a joke, right?" She began to compose herself as Quinn's serious expression remained on her face. "This is a joke. A vampire? It's a joke…I don't really get it."

"It's not a joke." Quinn informed her calmly. "He's a vampire. He tried to turn me into one and now he wants to kill my baby. You have to do something about it."

"This is crazy." Rachel decided. "I love Jesse and I know he is a little paler than everyone else but he is certainly not a vampire."

Quinn felt like she was fighting a losing battle. She grabbed hold of Rachel's forearms, desperate to make her listen. "Rachel, you have to believe me. He's very dangerous."

"Get off of me." Rachel commanded, breaking away. She went to the door and began to struggle with the textbook. With one final grunt of effort she freed the book. She opened the door but she wouldn't leave without one last look at Quinn. "You need help."

Quinn let out a sigh of defeat after the bathroom door shut. She felt there was nothing more she could do. She turned to face her reflection. She applied another layer of lip gloss, preparing herself to go out and face the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Mercedes' family had done their best to make Quinn feel at home in their house. Quinn appreciated everything they had done for her. They had given her a house to live in and a bedroom to treat as her own. The acceptance they had provided her with far surpassed all of the material things. None of them judged her. They treated her like an equal. She was comfortable with them. She felt more like herself with them than she ever had when living with her superficial parents. She wished Mercedes had suggested she move in with them sooner.<p>

In the delivery room Mercedes' Mom had taken a photo of the two friends posing with the brand new baby. Now it was framed and proudly displayed in the family room. Quinn felt a little like she was a part of their family, a second daughter. She went to church with them every Sunday morning and on Sunday night they watched _The Amazing Race_ together. She belonged with them and she could not have been more thankful for all of their generosity.

But when she was alone with Beth everything else faded away, not important enough to hold her attention. When she saw Beth her heart swelled and all of her worries floated away. Holding Beth in her arms she couldn't feel anything but pride. She had never felt love so strong. She was captivated by everything the tiny baby did. All she could feel was grateful that she had changed her mind about adoption.

Puck had visited earlier. Things weren't entirely comfortable between them, they had nothing to really talk about and she still hadn't completely forgiven him for how terribly he had treated her. She had decided to give him a chance with Beth, the fact that he was a lousy boyfriend shouldn't keep him from bonding with his daughter. He was completely clueless when it came to taking care of the baby but his heart was in the right place.

Tonight she had taught him how to change a diaper. He had squirmed and complained throughout the entire process. He had behaved more childish than Beth. Now all was peaceful. Quinn had laid Beth out on her back on the bed beside her. The lights were dimmed down and she had music playing softly. Everything was peaceful. Quinn picked up one of Beth's tiny hands and pressed a delicate kiss to the back of it.

She felt relaxed enough to fall into an undisturbed sleep. Her eyelids began to flutter shut. Her mind was clear, free of the shackles of concerns. She felt like she was floating on clouds.

Then her window was ripped open so quickly it screeched in protest. She jumped up, spinning around. She was hardly surprised when she saw Jesse climbing in. She stood up, pushing her shoulders back and raising her chin to make herself look as powerful as possible. Her hands were curled into fists by her sides and his were the same once both of his feet were placed firmly on the ground. They stared each other down, mastering the art of silent intimidation.

"You told her." He finally said.

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. "Yes."

"Why did you tell her?" He inquired.

"Because I will not be bullied by you." She stated. "You cannot threaten my baby and get away with it."

He had begun to smile cruelly. "I told you not to cross me."

"It's too late now!" She exclaimed. "I told your precious Rachel, your secret is out. You can't get away from it. If you do something to me she will know and this game of yours will be over."

"Don't think that you're smarter than me Quinn." He warned. "You have no idea who you're messing with; I could easily make it look like an accident, i_easily/i_."

"I'm not scared of you." She told him and she was pleased by the steadiness of her hands.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're not?"

"No." She confirmed. Despite all of the support she had from Mercedes' family she felt alone in here. She was on her own. This was her war to fight. But her knees didn't buckle.

She could see the fire in his eyes as he set his jaw angrily. "Why is that?"

"Because if you wanted to hurt me you could have done it a million times before now." She informed him.

As if to prove her wrong he grabbed her by the forearms and lifted her feet swiftly off the ground. Effortlessly he spun her around and slammed her against a wall. The things on the bedside table rattled and the sound woke Beth up. She began to cry, aggravated by being rudely awoken. Quinn looked over to the tiny form, her eyes burning with tears as she longed to comfort her baby. She heard Jesse hissing like the snake he was. She felt his breath on her neck then the prick of his fangs; still she didn't look away from Beth.

"Quinn?" A tiny voice said. The world froze around her in the longest second of her life. She looked over to the doorway where Rachel stood, gasping loudly. "Oh my God, Jesse!"

This made him drop Quinn. He took a few steps away. He turned to face Rachel. He stared at her for a while. Quinn took her chance to scoop up her baby. She began to soothe Beth as the silence stretched on between the lovebirds. Finally he decided there was nothing he could say to improve the situation. Instead he backed away and disappeared out the window.

"Jesse." Rachel breathed rushing across the room to look out the window. She flung herself back into the room when she couldn't find him. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he probably turned into a bat and flew back to his coffin so he can go to sleep." Quinn snapped. "Look what he did to my neck." She removed the hair away from her neck and turned toward the light. She was aware Beth was hungry but she would have to wait.

Rachel moved closer and gasped at the two tiny puncture holes in her elegant neck. "Quinn, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She lifted her arms and reached toward her. Uncertainly she returned her arms to her sides. "I'll go get you a wash cloth to clean this up." She nodded and zipped into the bathroom.

Quinn sat down on the bed and without a hint of self-consciousness she took a lactating breast out. She rearranged Beth in her arms. She felt a pressure within herself release as Beth began to feed. She sighed out a shaky breath, the tears on her cheeks drying. She stroked the top of Beth's head as it sunk in that she and her baby were safe again. Relief swam through her.

She had completely forgotten about Rachel until the brunette returned to the bedroom. She was carrying a damp cloth. At first she didn't move, she simply stood still, holding the cloth out to Quinn. She looked up at Rachel, not moving to take the cloth. Finally Rachel got that Quinn wasn't going to clean her neck herself. She sat down delicately beside Quinn and began to dab carefully at the blonde's wounds. Involuntarily Quinn moved a little closer to Rachel. Quinn liked the way Rachel's touch felt – so timid, gentle and caring.

"I'm really sorry I didn't believe you Quinn." Rachel said. "The way I talked to you was so rude, I feel horrible about it. You were telling the truth, I shouldn't have called you crazy."

All of Rachel's guilt was making Quinn feel uncomfortable. "Whatever, the point is that you know now. Why did you come over here?"

Rachel looked down at her own lap, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I thought it had been exhaustion that had made you say those things. I know that when I'm really tired I can scarcely function. So I thought I could come around here and take care of Beth for you while you caught up on sleep."

"That's very nice of you." Quinn said. "But I don't need any help, Beth and me are fine."

Rachel nodded, applying the cloth to Quinn's neck again. Quinn thought she was simply concentrating on the task when Rachel remained silent for a few minutes. Then when Rachel started to speak Quinn realized the brunette had been quiet for so long because she had been selecting her words very carefully. Rachel was seemingly unable to relax around Quinn, as if she were frightened the ex-cheerleader would throw a Slushie in her face right here in her bedroom.

"Why did you tell me about Jesse?"

Quinn decided there was no reason to sugar-coat the truth. "Because he told me not to and after he scared me I wanted to piss him off."

"How did you find out?" Rachel inquired doing her best to act casual.

"I dreamt about him being a vampire and in the dream he turned me into one." Quinn said. "Then when I woke up he was in the bathroom. He said I had been calling out to him and he was there to help me by fulfilling my dream. I somehow fought him off. But then he came back saying I couldn't tell you. Ever since then it just keeps getting worse and now he's threatening Beth's life."

Beth had finished feeding. Content now she had a full stomach she fell back to sleep. Quinn shifted the baby in her arms. She tucked her breast back into her shirt. When she looked up she saw Rachel was staring at her chest. She arranged her shirt, clearing her throat. Rachel licked her lips as she looked up to Quinn's face. Her cheeks were burning brightly from the embarrassment of being caught in the middle of a perving session.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Rachel asked, quick to divert attention away from herself.

"I don't know but he really didn't want you to find out." Quinn said, placing Beth down in her cot. "Maybe you have some kind of power over him, like his Achilles Heel or something. You should break up with him, make him weak."

"That's a nice idea Quinn but I can't break up with him." Rachel dismissed with a shake of her head.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, she should have known better than to think convincing Rachel Berry of something would be simple. She brushed Rachel's hand away from her neck. "Why can't you break up with him? If you say it's because you love him after what you just saw him doing to me I think I might slap you."

Rachel flinched at the word _slap_. "I do love him but that isn't the only thing keeping me tethered to him."

"So what is it?" Quinn prompted.

Rachel refused to meet Quinn's eyes. "He knows things about me, shameful things and I can't trust him not to tell anyone."

"What kinds of things?" Quinn inquired. "It can't be that bad."

"I'm…I'm…I-uh…" Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly. "I've had these feelings and thoughts lately that I'm…I'm bi-curious. I haven't done anything with anyone but I've been thinking about it and because Jesse's my boyfriend I was honest with him about it."

"Is that all?" Quinn inquired. She didn't care if Rachel had been scissoring with the poster girl for bi-curiosity Santana Lopez, Jesse needed to be punished.

Rachel got off of the bed, cradling herself in her arms. "I thought you would understand Quinn, after the way your name was dragged through the mud last year I thought you would have some vague idea of what it's like to be me. People talk about me all of the time; they call me the worst names you could ever imagine. I don't want them to add _dyke _to that list. If Jesse tells anyone it will ruin what tiny bit of my reputation that remains. My Slushie Facials will double, maybe even triple. High school already sucks for me; I don't want it to get any worse. No one can know. I can't break up with him, I just can't."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's dark hair shone in the sunlight and her laughter floated effortlessly across the cool air. The smile on her lips reached up to her sparkling eyes. She was wearing a light-weight dress with the hemline flirting above her knees. She was beautiful and carefree as Quinn pushed her on the swing. Quinn put all of her strength into her push, sending Rachel higher than ever. Rachel was beaming; she had become giddy from the feeling of weightlessness. She waved her feet through the air happily.<em>

_Rachel had been feeling down this morning, but after a lot of persuasion Beth had gotten her to come along with she and Quinn to the park. Beth was very stubborn at only five-years-old; Quinn shuddered at the thought of how difficult her daughter would be at fifteen. For now she was easy to manage as she wandered around the park, picking flowers and humming to herself. Out in the fresh air Rachel's mood had vastly improved, she was now as bright as the glowing sun. Quinn wasn't very surprised; Rachel could never resist Beth's enthusiasm and the childlike innocence of the park. No concerns could ever weigh Rachel down while they were at the park._

_Beth had a large bouquet of daises bunched tightly in her hands. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she made her way to the picnic blanket laid out on the grass. She plopped herself down, her skirt fanned out all around her. With her tongue stuck out between her lips she got to work._

_Quinn secured her hands around the chains and pulled the swing to a stop. Rachel looked up, confused. Quinn leant in, pressed a kiss on Rachel's hot neck and whispered into her ear. "I think we should check on that and make sure she isn't getting into mischief."_

_Rachel climbed off of the swing and entwined her fingers with Quinn's. Together they walked over to where Beth was working. She was so consumed by her task she didn't notice the two women. They both stood, silently observing her. Then at the exact same time they looked up and their eyes met as they both grinned. They began to giggle at the look of pure concentration on Beth's face. Would she ever look up from her job of knotting the stands of the daises together?_

_Quinn sat down on the blanket and Rachel followed suit. Beth still could not be disturbed. Quinn handed Rachel a sandwich. After this she leant back on her elbows, observing Beth. "What're you working on sweetie?"_

"_Something." Beth muttered and then her lips sealed shut, she was unwilling to elaborate any further._

"_Clearly it's too complex to explain." Rachel offered prompting Quinn to laugh sarcastically. The two women entertained themselves as Beth paid no attention to them. Quinn laid her hand down on Rachel's lap and Rachel busied her hands with plaiting the golden hair. Quinn stared up at the blue sky; her heart was swollen with joy. She felt at peace, she felt like she and Beth had found their home. With an absent mind she reached up and began to stroke Rachel's smooth thigh. Rachel responded by smiling down at Quinn, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as Quinn scratched her tenderly._

"_There!" Beth exclaimed interrupting the moment._

_Quinn sat up to see Beth holding up a reef of daises. She held it up in the sunlight, as triumphant as if she had just fashioned a crown full of jewels. "That's very beautiful sweetie; do you want me to put it in your hair for you?"_

"_No." Beth groaned as if Quinn had said the most foolish thing in the world. "It's not for me, it's for Rachel."_

_Rachel smiled. "For me?" Beth got to her feet and carefully placed the reef atop Rachel's head. "It's so beautiful, thank you so much Beth."_

"_You're welcome." Beth replied sweetly before trotting away to go play on the slide._

_Quinn leant in and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel sighed happily as Quinn deepened the kiss. Quinn tangled her fingers through the silky waves of Rachel's hair. She moved their bodies closer, holding her arm around Rachel's small waist. Quinn pulled back to catch her breath. Rachel tilted her head up to the sky and started to cry, screaming like a baby. The sound wasn't unfamiliar to Quinn. After getting over the initial shock she realized it sounded like…_

* * *

><p>Beth. Beth was crying. Quinn leapt out of bed and reached blindly for the cot. She moved by instinct, picking Beth up and attaching the squirming baby to her nipple. As Beth fed happily Quinn leant against the bedhead, not entirely awake yet. Her mind was flashing back to the dream. When she closed her eyes it was clear in front of her, Rachel's olive thigh and the smell of her coconut hair. Quinn could almost taste Rachel's strawberry lip-balm and feel the sun beating down on her shoulders. Beth's sweet and melodic voice echoed in her mind.<p>

Quinn was surprised, this was the first pleasant dream she had experienced in over a month. She was also confused, she had never dreamt of kissing another girl before in her life. The fire burning in her stomach was making her feel uneasy. Was she so starved for affection that she imagined kissing anyone who so much as looked at her? She supported Beth's head in the crook of her elbow, trying not to think about how the tops of Rachel's breasts had been on display in the dream-dress.

Once Beth was finished feeding and burping Quinn replaced her in the cot. Now that her body was her own again she went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. Upon pulling down her panties she was disturbed by the two excited patches spotting the crotch of the delicate material.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt disorientated as she drove to school. She hardly heard any of the things Mercedes was saying from the passenger seat. Quinn felt as if her head were floating somewhere outside of the car, but luckily the rest of her body was working on auto pilot and she made it to school without any mistakes. Mercedes climbed out of the car and walked over to say good morning to Kurt, who was currently still in his own car because he couldn't get out unless his hair was perfect. Quinn followed, she didn't particularly feel like she needed to speak with Kurt but habit led her to him anyway.<p>

She didn't hear what either said. They had to prompt her heavily for any kind of comment. Neither said anything (that she heard) about how vacant she was. She supposed this was because since becoming a mother her mind tended to wander and her friends had gotten used to her zoning out. This time she was distracted by thoughts very separate from her motherly duties. She was thinking about Rachel – more specifically Rachel's thighs and dragging her nails down them. She thought it was possible Rachel's talk of her own bi-curiosity had put such foreign ideas into her mind. It seemed very likely but Quinn seemed unable to marry herself to the solution, instead she carried on day-dreaming about Rachel's lips.

Some of what Mercedes and Kurt were saying began to sink in to Quinn. "I really hate Jesse's choreography for Regionals."

"Oh I agree." Kurt said. "It's too showy; it's not at all us. He's turning us into Vocal Adrenaline clones, how will that help us beat them? I hate him and I hate Rachel for bringing him here."

"I don't hate Rachel at this particular moment in time." Mercedes responded. "I'm so grateful to her for not killing me after Mr Schuester gave me the solo that I just can't hate her."

"Heads up, here she comes now." Kurt announced.

Mercedes began to giggle and when she couldn't control herself she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, have you ever seen so many ponies on one shirt?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Rachel approaching. She was hugging her book binder tight to her chest as she walked with her head down. Her skirt barely covered her thighs and the breeze was whipping it around. Her dark hair covered most of her face but she walked with determination, she was making her way directly to their group. Quinn turned her back on Rachel, hoping she would alter her path.

"Hey Rachel." Mercedes greeted a fake smile on her face.

Rachel didn't acknowledge Mercedes. "Q-Q-Quinn?"

Quinn slowly moved to face the small brunette. "Good morning."

Rachel was looking up at her with red-rimmed eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

Quinn could tell Rachel was much too fragile to take any of her cruelty this morning. Quinn thought it was worth taking another hit to her reputation to conserve Rachel's emotions. "Sure, we can go sit in my car, it's warm in there."

"That sounds great, thanks." Rachel replied.

"I'll see you guys later." Quinn said to the equally shocked Kurt and Mercedes before leading the way to her car.

Rachel kept up with her not saying a word. Quinn pressed the button to unlock the car and Rachel slipped wordlessly in. Quinn got in and looked over to find Rachel sobbing. Quinn started up the car and pulled out of the car park. Rachel didn't notice, she had her face buried in her hands. Quinn wasn't sure where she was going, she just followed the road. She felt lucky that she had remembered to fill her car up with gas this morning.

Finally Rachel regained some control and lifted her head. She looked around, confused. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." Quinn responded. "You didn't look like you could handle school this morning."

Rachel smiled feebly. "I've never cut school before."

"There are tissues in the glove compartment." Quinn pointed out.

Rachel took one and wiped at her nose. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn's eyes flashed over to Rachel's revealed knees. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I had sex with Jesse." Rachel blurted out before dropping her head as she started sobbing again. "After I left your place to go home last night he was there. He was apologizing to me and saying all of these lovely things. He wouldn't even let me talk. Then he said if I loved him I would give him my virginity. The next thing I knew we were in the middle of it and he kept saying over-and-over _I love you, I love you._ He just wouldn't stop saying it. It was awful, I was so frightened."

Quinn pulled the car over and turned in her seat, facing Rachel. "Rachel." She looked up, mascara lines marking her cheeks. "You have to break up with him."

Rachel began to shake her head wildly causing her hair to fly about in all directions. "No, I can't, I can't. I'm not brave enough, I don't know what he'd do and I'm not brave enough to face anything he might do. I'm scared Quinn, I'm so scared." She returned to sobbing, wrapping her arms around herself.

Quinn reached out and put a supportive hand on Rachel's knee. "It's gonna be okay Rachel." Through struggling breaths Rachel nodded, linking her hand with Quinn's and squeezing tightly.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat fidgeting on Quinn's bed the following night. She was wearing another of her criminally short skirts as if to tease Quinn with her thighs. Mercedes was bathing Beth, leaving Quinn without any distractions. Rachel's eyes flicked around the room, never settling on one spot as if she were in constant fear of Jesse jumping out when she was unprepared.<p>

Quinn felt empathy for the nervous girl. She also felt responsible; she was the one who had landed Rachel in this trouble. She had to protect and help Rachel to the best of her ability. Quinn locked the window and shut the curtains. She turned the overhead light on to help Rachel relax in the knowledge there were no shadows for Jesse to spring out of.

"Why did you ask me here tonight Quinn?" Rachel inquired. "You're not going to try to convince me to break-up with Jesse again, are you?"

"No." Quinn said. "I have something even better planned for him."

"What?"

"I'm going to kill him." Quinn stated. She had been working over this plan for a while and saying it aloud made her feel powerful. "But I need your help Rachel."

Rachel's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Kill him? What're you delusional? Or suicidal? Which one is it?"

"Neither." Quinn replied simply. "I'm just fed-up of his shit. Something has to be done and if I'm the one who has to do it then so be it."

Rachel's mouth dropped open then she began to smile. "Quinn, you're amazing. You're so brave. Why do you need me?"

"I plan on setting a trap and I need you to help me distract him so he's caught off guard when I chop his head off." Quinn explained.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know, I'd love to help you out and end Jesse's reign of intimidation and terror. But I can barely stand being in the same room as Jesse, I don't know how I could endure talking to him long enough for you to sneak up on him. I'm sorry Quinn; I'm not as brave as you."

"I think you're braver than you know." Quinn said. Rachel shrugged the possibility off, casting her eyes down. Quinn placed a palm on each of Rachel's cheeks. Their eyes met as Quinn moved in closer. Rachel knew what was going to happen next, she closed her eyes and licked her lips. Finally their lips met. Rachel's lips were soft and strawberry-flavoured as Quinn had imagined. With a lot of effort Quinn detached herself from Rachel. Rachel remained with her eyes closed, breathing shallowly. "I believe you can do it. Do you trust me?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Quinn, yet to regain her breath. "Okay."

To be concluded…


	2. Chapter 2

"So you and Rachel are best friends forever now?" Mercedes inquired; there was bitterness in the way she spoke. Quinn froze from handing her baby to the girl. "What are you guys gonna do together tonight? Are you going to make friendship bracelets and argue over who the better kisser is out of Finn and Puck?"

Quinn felt like she was being accused of something, as if Mercedes knew of Quinn stealing the machete from her father's tool shed. "Have I done something to you?"

"What makes you think that?" Mercedes inquired.

Quinn didn't feel like she had the energy to be confronted by Mercedes. She was highly strung up due to the task she knew she had to face once she left this house. There was so much adrenaline pumping through her veins it took a lot of effort to keep herself from trembling. She wished Mercedes had waited to start this up until tomorrow night. "It seems like you have a problem with me." She bounced Beth in a soothing way as she worked to keep her breathing even.

"I just don't get it, since when are you and Rachel friends?" Mercedes said. "I thought you hated her and now you're cutting school with her and having long talks in your bedroom."

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I went through so much in this past year and I feel like I kind of know what it's like to be her." She had never thought about her relationship with Rachel like this before. But as the words left Quinn's lips she knew it was all true. "After how terrible everyone made me feel I can't ridicule another person again."

Mercedes nodded, her annoyed exterior dissolving. "That's nice. I feel like we never get to hang out anymore because you're so busy with either Beth or Rachel. I miss you."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said sincerely. "Rachel and I have plans for tonight but tomorrow you and me will hang out. We'll do anything you want; I just really need you to take care of Beth tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Mercedes agreed, taking Beth into her arms. She grinned at the baby. "Hi Beth. You're going to have so much fun tonight with Aunty Mercedes, yes you are."

Quinn tickled Beth's round stomach. "You be good for Aunty Mercedes, okay?" She looked up at Mercedes. "Thanks so much for doing this." She pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later tonight."

Mercedes stood at the window with Beth in her arms. As Quinn pulled out of the driveway Mercedes picked up one of Beth's arms and waved it gently. Quinn raised her hand in response. She summoned all of her courage, knowing that once she left this street there was no chance of turning back. Tonight was the night she would murder Jesse St. James.

She drove out of Mercedes' street and made her way to Rachel's house. Everyone thought they were going to see a movie together. No one knew about the machete Quinn had lifted from Mercedes' Dad's tool shed currently hidden in the boot of her car. Mercedes' Mum had thought it was a great idea for Quinn to go out and relax for the night. No one had tried to stop her from leaving the house. She drove along the streets with the full moon keeping a constant watch.

center/center

It didn't take Jesse long to find Quinn. She was out in the middle of the park, clearly lit by the brilliant moonlight. She had to put herself in a dark place to 'call' him to her. She thought about how her frame of mind had been the night he had appeared in her bathroom. She put Beth out of her mind and let all of her insecurities out to mock her. She thought about her family, her i_real/i_ family, they had never loved her enough to fight to keep her in their lives. Finn had tossed her aside like a used tissue and Puck had never loved her.

In this dark state she thought no one would ever love her. All of the bad feelings she had been constantly pushing away were now bubbling at the surface. She wasn't a Cheerio anymore and she had hideous stretch marks. There was a bitter triumph in the feeling of tears stinging her eyes. She had done it. She had pulled herself to the ugly place. She had successfully made herself feel depressed. With a trembling hand she brushed away a tear and then she heard the leaves rush, ruffling all around her.

Now Jesse was sucking at her lips. His hands were exploring all over her body in a way that made her want to cringe. She would have much preferred to have Rachel's hands on her. She tried not to think about it. If she didn't think about Beth or Rachel she felt desperate, like she didn't have a future and this was exactly how Jesse wanted her.

"Turn me." Quinn said breathlessly, staring up at the moon. She thought about the dream and how Jesse had fucked her until the earth had shattered around her. She tried to get herself hot for him. "Jesse please, turn me."

"Are you sure this time?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes, oh God yes." She replied, pulling him close. "I _need_ it Jesse, please." She put her lips to his and then dove her tongue in deep. His hips jerked in response, causing his pelvis to collide with hers. She curled her tongue up, brushing his sharp fangs for a few moments. He pulled back and began to ravage her neck. Her hands went to the top of his jeans. She felt his erect cock the second the fly was undone.

She wrapped a hand around his throbbing member, holding it in a firm grip. She wanted to make sure he was completely distracted when Rachel appeared with the machete. His fangs pierced her skin at the jugular and she began to tug. She was very glad she didn't have to look at him as he moaned against her skin. She sighed his name a couple of times, trying to be as convincing as possible. Perhaps if he were a girl he might realize this was a trap. But he was a boy, which meant the only thinking he did came from his penis.

Where was Rachel? Quinn stared at the moon, trying to stay calm. They had spent two weeks planning this down to the very last detail. She had worked so hard to convince Rachel she could slaughter her ex-boyfriend. Now seeds of worry were beginning to sprout. Was Quinn going to be turned into a vampire because Rachel had chickened out?

Then finally Rachel appeared, holding the machete very uncertainly. She looked so small and frightened. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel. Rachel approached slowly. _Now_, Quinn mouthed and Rachel nodded, the certainty never reached her eyes. She put two hands on the handle and continued forward.

Quinn began to grind her hips against Jesse's. Dark spots were blooming all through her field of vision. "Oh Jesse, Jesse, _yes_." She hated the way she sounded. But it would all be worth it if this worked.

Rachel's chest was rising-and-falling at a fast rate as she began to raise the machete. She pulled it back. But she was never able to swing it forward. Jesse was suddenly gone from Quinn. He had grabbed Rachel's wrist. He held her in place as they stared each other down. Rachel weakened and the machete tumbled onto the ground. Jesse had sucked out too much of Quinn's blood and now her legs could barely keep her upright. She began to float toward the ground with more spots than ever appearing before her eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Jesse said cheerfully. "I thought you were going out of town. That's what you've been telling me for weeks. You weren't lying to me, were you?"

Rachel scoffed. "You're one to talk about lying, you un-dead pig." She proved her courage in that moment by spitting in his face.

He grabbed the tops of both of her arms. "I'm going to tell you something I already told your precious girlfriend, you don't wanna mess with me Rachel because I'll make you regret it." Rachel was squirming away from him, trying to put a few inches of space between their bodies. "Don't do this to me Rachel, I love you. You're my princess. When I met you I couldn't believe how perfect you are and I started making plans for us." Quinn couldn't believe it, he had started to monologue. He was like an over-exaggerated and predictable villain out of a movie. She wondered how long he'd had this speech planned out in his mind. "I was going to turn you because I wanted you by my side forever. Then we would take over Broadway and Hollywood like the second coming of Fred and Ginger. Doesn't that sound heavenly?"

"Jesse, I-…"

She stopped talking when a fountain of blood appeared in the place of Jesse's head. Her face was instantly covered and her clothes ruined. Her mouth dropped open and she was frozen in shock for a few moments. Then Jesse's disembodied head fell at her feet and she shrieked, leaping back. She began to let out a series of petrified screams as Jesse's body fell to the ground.

Quinn felt an overwhelming wave of relief fill every pore of her body as she dropped the machete. She had never held anything so heavy before in her life. Jesse had been so distracted trying to win Rachel back that he had never seen Quinn coming. She had put all of her resentment behind the swing and somehow she had been strong enough to do it. She had swung the machete forward and clamped her eyes shut. Unlike Rachel Quinn would not have the image of Jesse's head being cut off seared permanently into her memory.

While Quinn was almost completely calm Rachel was still screaming loudly. Quinn wasn't surprised by how long and how loud Rachel was screaming without her voice breaking or her running out of breath. With all of the singing she was an expert at spitting out a series of high-pitched noises. Quinn finally caught her breath and moved forward to calm Rachel down.

"Rachel." Quinn said but she wasn't listening. Quinn moved forward, it seemed as if Rachel couldn't see her. She put her hands on either side of Rachel's face, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Rachel, calm down. We need to get out of here, okay?"

Rachel slumped forward causing Quinn to jump forward and catch her. She fell against Quinn's chest, sobbing helplessly. "Oh Quinn, Quinn. Oh God."

Quinn knew there was no way she could leave Rachel while she was so hysterical. Quinn helped Rachel to her car. Rachel fell into the seat and Quinn closed the door. She dashed back into the clearing, to where Jesse's shadowy figure lay. She picked up the machete and held it as far away from her body as possible. She tossed it into the river and walked away, needing to get Jesse's contamination completely out of her life.

center/center

The next stop to erasing the physical proof of their involvement in the murder was to wash away all of the blood. Quinn thought this would be very simple – they would each take a shower, taking turns in washing the stank of vampire blood off of themselves. Quinn had underestimated the task as she had put a great distance between herself and the park she would never return to. By the time she pulled into the Jones' driveway Rachel had stopped crying. While Quinn was still being pushed along by her adrenaline Rachel had shut down. She was unresponsive and Quinn had to literally pull her out of the car.

Rachel's condition didn't get any better on their trip upstairs. When they arrived to the privacy of Quinn's bathroom Rachel continued to act like a stunned zombie. Quinn tried everything to get Rachel to do something but nothing worked. Rachel stared straight ahead with glazed over eyes as her body shook uncontrollably. After what felt like hours Quinn finally made a decision. Something needed to be done and it appeared she was the only one who could complete the necessary actions; Rachel couldn't stay covered in Jesse's blood for the rest of the night.

Quinn began to undress the frozen girl. She got down her knees and undid the fly of Rachel's jeans. Rachel remained rigid as Quinn pulled the jeans down with a series of mighty tugs. Next Quinn removed the pale blue panties, not allowing her hands to linger too long on Rachel's perfect thighs. Quinn straightened up and slowly undid Rachel's ruined shirt. It fell to the ground, revealing Rachel's smooth stomach. Licking her lips Quinn put her arms around Rachel and began on the bra. In an instant it was gone and there were Rachel's wonderfully perky breasts.

Quinn didn't stay turned on for very long. Showering a vacant Rachel was not sexy. It was the opposite of sexy. It was difficult and awkward. Rachel stood under the faucet, letting the water cover her hair. Quinn used a wet cloth to wipe Rachel off; she had to rub especially hard on a few places where spots of blood refused to move.

Rachel finally woke up when Quinn splashed water on her face. Her eyes shut and then she began to blink very quickly. Slowly her grip on reality returned. She looked around and Quinn watched realization bloom on her face. Then she smirked. It was a flirtatious smile and so Quinn wasn't surprised when Rachel put a hand to Quinn's cheek, trying to pull her further into the shower.

"I've dreamt about being naked with you." Rachel whispered wickedly. "That was the big secret I didn't want Jesse to tell." She finished this statement by closing her eyes and leaning in to Quinn with her lips pouted.

Quinn pushed Rachel's hands away and took a few steps back. Quinn couldn't kiss Rachel. Rachel was much too fragile and Quinn didn't trust herself not to hurt Rachel. Their night had been as unpleasant as possible and the emotions were too raw. Quinn thought it was best to sever the ties before either could do something they would regret later. Rachel looked at her like a wounded puppy, but she stayed strong, determined she was making the right choice.

"You can use my shampoo." Quinn informed her. "I'm going to go get you some clothes to sleep in." She closed the shower curtain and left the room without looking back.

center/center

After Quinn had showered and changed into a clean nightgown she left the bathroom. She had told Rachel she could stay for the night and the brunette had made herself comfortable under the blankets with only her head visible. Rachel watched Quinn as she crossed the floor. Quinn's throat felt tight when she made it to the empty side of the bed. Her eyes had not left Rachel's throughout her journey across the room.

Before Quinn lifted up the covers she let out a silent prayer Rachel wasn't naked underneath. As the water droplets had fallen steadily on Quinn's shoulders she realized she was numb. She had just ended the life of another and she didn't feel anything. It worried her, but not deeply enough to stir any tears. She thought if Rachel made an advance on her again she wouldn't be strong enough to resist. She might fuck Rachel just so she could feel something.

But when Quinn pulled the blankets up she relaxed at the sight of her own clothes covering Rachel's body. This allowed her to climb in unhesitant. She rolled over, putting her back to Rachel so she could avoid further temptation. The clock on her bedside table surprised her by displaying the time as only one in the morning. She had thought it was four o'clock. She was thankful to these numbers believing she had at least five hours of sleep ahead of her.

"Good night Quinn." Rachel said in between sniffles.

"Good night Rachel." She returned stiffly.

She grew to hate the numbers of her clock. They ticked by at a pace that was mockingly slow. Quinn felt as if the morning would never come as she listened to Rachel sob. She watched one minute overtake another. The sinking feeling inside of her grew larger. Finally she became tired of the clock and she tossed onto her back, her stare moved to the roof. Rachel sobbed on-and-on and Quinn feared sleep would never take her as its own, no matter how hard she tired.

center/center

_Rachel's tanned leg was thrown around Quinn's waist like a belt. Quinn gyrated her hips against Rachel's, trying to get every inch of her body against the brunette's. Rachel lay on her back, her hair fanned out all around her head. Rachel looked up at Quinn with seductive eyes, kissing her slow and sensual. They rocked to the same beat. Rachel dragged her nails down Quinn's back with Quinn groaning in response. Her body was alive with pleasure as she savoured the feeling of Rachel's skin tattooed against her own._

_Quinn had the heavy blankets pulled up over her head, locking them in this moment with absolutely no distractions. Their makeshift tent was as hot as a sauna. Their bodies dripped sweat as they moaned and panted together. Rachel's face was shiny and bright red with some stray hairs splayed out on her cheek like a spider-web. Quinn could smell nothing but sex in the stale air under the blankets._

_Rachel's nipples were as hard as rocks against Quinn's own chest. Quinn broke away from Rachel's lips and kissed over her jaw to reach her swanlike neck. Rachel took this opportunity to catch her breath. Quinn moved her lips over the valley of Rachel's breasts; they were much bigger than Quinn remembered from the shower. She flicked her tongue over a nipple and Rachel's hips bucked in response. "Oh Quinn." Her voice was dark with lust. Quinn put the nipple in her mouth and began to suck fiercely. "Oh Quinn, Quinn." Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's skin. Rachel began to arch her back, lifting herself off of the bed as her pleasure increased._

_Then in one swift movement Quinn found herself on her back with Rachel smiling deviously down at her. Rachel put her lips to Quinn's, then pulled away a second later, leaving her wanting more. Quinn groaned in response. Rachel's hot lips teased their way down Quinn's neck, between her breasts and onto her stomach. Quinn held her breath, she felt like a firework with only seconds until the explosion. Rachel took Quinn's legs and draped them over her shoulders. Quinn looked away from the patterned blanket, down to where Rachel was grinning wickedly over Quinn's curls of pubic hair. Quinn held her bottom lip between her teeth as Rachel ravaged her with a cruel stare._

_Finally Quinn burst. "Oh my God! Rachel please!"_

_Rachel began to caress the inside of Quinn's legs. She pouted her bottom lip out. "Aw, I'm sorry baby, am I being a tease?"_

"_Yes." Quinn complained. "Please, I need it."_

_Rachel lowered her head and Quinn thought she had won. Then she felt Rachel place a kiss amongst her hair. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut in response to Rachel's ridiculously soft touch. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, which Rachel found so funny she laughed aloud. "I'm sorry." She began to drag her nails up-and-down Quinn's thighs. "I know you hate it when I torture you but I can't help it, I love your face when you're sexually frustrated."_

_Quinn groaned. "You are such a fucking b-…" Rachel dove her tongue in; raking in between Quinn's soaking wet folds. This caused Quinn's breathing to hitch. When she spoke the final syllable it came out in a strained, high pitched squeak. "-ITCH!" Rachel nipped at Quinn's clit and her hips bucked in response. "Oh yes. Just like that, _yes_." Quinn placed her hand between her breasts to feel how her heart was pounding as if it were trying to escape her chest. She ran her hand down her front as all of her nerves quivered. Rachel dove her tongue into Quinn's wide-open entrance. Quinn was throbbing with desire as Rachel massaged her walls. "Oh Rachel, don't stop. Yes Rachel, Rachel, _Rachel_!" Rachel was a master with her tongue. Quinn curled her hands into fists around Rachel's hair making sure she didn't move. Quinn lifted her rear into the air, grinding her crotch into Rachel's face. Rachel curled her tongue and Quinn's eyelids fluttered. "Oh Rachel." She moaned breathlessly, she felt it was beyond her power to make her voice louder. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, _Rachel_…"_

center/center

"Rachel, Rachel." Quinn was whispering the name over-and-over. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." She could feel the brunette's hair in her hand and her hips rocked as she rubbed her crotch against something warm. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." It was like a chant. Quinn was chanting for Rachel's sex the way crowds cheered for the winning football team. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." Quinn couldn't feel Rachel's tongue inside of her anymore. Quinn screwed her eyes up in confusion and arched her back to remind Rachel of her task. But Rachel wasn't responding. Quinn's pussy was wet and ready for Rachel's re-entry. Quinn became impatient; she didn't want Rachel to tease her anymore. Had the bitch fallen asleep? Quinn began to thrust repeatedly, satisfied when her crotch hit into Rachel's face again-and-again. She wasn't allowed to fall asleep while licking Quinn out. Quinn's vagina needed attention. Quinn gave Rachel's hair a rough tug. "Rachel, c'mon Rachel."

Why wouldn't she respond? Quinn opened her eyes to find an answer. Embarrassment flooded through her as she took in the scene before her. The sexy sauna was gone; instead the blankets were pushed down around her feet. She was lying on her side and her nightgown had crawled up, bundled around her neck. She wasn't alone in the bed. Rachel Berry was in front of her, facing the same way. Quinn had a leg draped over Rachel's hip as she thrust her crotch continually against Rachel's clothed rear.

Quinn froze. Rachel wasn't a bitch withholding sex from Quinn, she was just a fragile girl who had watched her boyfriend slaughtered last night. Quinn and Rachel had never fucked. Quinn took her hand out of Rachel's hair and moved away. She scrambled to pull her nightgown down over her body. Quinn finally realized she was still repeating Rachel's name. Quinn silenced herself as quickly as possible, praying Rachel was still asleep.

But Rachel had heard. She rolled over to face Quinn to respond, looking at her as innocently as possible. "Yes Quinn?"

Quinn could feel the surprised expression on her face. "What?"

"You were saying my name." Rachel stated. "Quite repeatedly actually. I just assumed it was because you had something to say to me."

While Quinn was very grateful Rachel didn't mention the lustful grinding it didn't help Quinn to relax. She leapt out of the bed, busying herself with the objects of her bedside table. "No, I have nothing to say. You must've been hearing things."

They both knew this was an outright lie. But neither of them said it aloud. Quinn thought if she admitted to saying Rachel's name repeatedly like a broken record she would have to say what had prompted this. She supposed Rachel didn't say anything because she didn't want to admit how much she had liked it. Quinn thought there were probably spots of arousal on Rachel's panties to match her own. Quinn was certain Rachel had found it sexy but she might not feel brave enough to give a voice to her desires after Quinn's rejection last night.

"While I am very grateful that you let me stay here last night I feel like I need to go home now." Rachel said.

"Of course." Quinn agreed, snatching her car keys up instantly.

It was completely silent in the cab of Quinn's car. A feeling of guilt ate away at her. Rachel sat facing the window, not once glancing at Quinn. Quinn had no idea what to say to Rachel, or if she even had the courage to say it. She turned on the radio as a way to cut through all of the tension between them.

center/center

Jesse's murder reached the news stations, the papers and the internet. By the end of the weekend everyone knew the McKinley High student had been killed in the park sometime during Friday night. Quinn watched the news on Sunday night; she was seated on the couch beside Mercedes' Dad with Beth sleeping in her arms. Ron, the news anchor, had his cheesy smile hidden away behind a look of remorse tonight. He reported there were no witnesses and the police had absolutely no leads after a whole weekend spent on investigating. Quinn tried to hide her relief. Luckily everyone knew Quinn hadn't been a friend of Jesse's and so no one expected her to cry. Instead she kept her relief masked by a look of confusion – as if she couldn't believe such a thing could happen, as if she hadn't done it.

Mercedes sat on the floor of the family room, her legs hugged to her chest and her mouth slightly agape in shock. When she turned back to Quinn her eyes were sparkling with tears. "If you want to spend some time with Rachel I promise I won't get jealous over it anymore."

Quinn smiled weakly in response. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since their sleep-over on Friday night. In truth she wasn't sure if Rachel wanted to talk to her ever again. It had been Quinn's idea to murder Jesse and afterwards when Rachel had been looking for comfort Quinn had physically pushed her away. One of the things Quinn knew about Rachel was that she was very sensitive; she felt emotional pain on a higher level to everyone else. If their roles were reversed Quinn wouldn't want to talk with herself either. She didn't blame Rachel for putting a distance between them and she wasn't surprised when her phone didn't ring for the rest of the weekend.

Quinn didn't try to contact Rachel after Saturday morning. Part of her (her conscious, the animated angel on her left shoulder) felt obliged to say something, anything, just to make sure Rachel felt like she wasn't alone in all of this. But Quinn never composed the text message or dialled Rachel's phone number into the keypad. She had told herself she didn't call because Rachel didn't want to talk to her. Quinn only partly understood what Rachel was going through and Quinn decided this meant she couldn't comfort Rachel properly.

Deep down she knew (but would never admit it aloud) she didn't contact Rachel because she was glad for the distance between them. Maybe now this thing they had would be over. They would never kiss again and they would go back to sitting on opposite sides of the choir room. Then Quinn would stop dreaming about fucking Rachel and she would find a new boyfriend, acting as if nothing had ever happened with Rachel Berry.

On Sunday night Quinn was determined to stay away from Rachel. She decided their time together was over. Then she saw Rachel at school and her determination began to fall away, like a rock steadily chipped at. Jesse's death had made Rachel a bigger outcast, no one wanted to walk near her in the hallway. No one in Glee Club knew how to talk to her because none of them were friends with her.

Mr Schuester asked if she wanted to sing a song to help her express her feelings and everyone was shocked when she said no. She didn't want to talk about Regionals. She didn't want to do anything except sit in the corner in her modest black dress. The rest of the Club agreed it was a normal reaction considering what they thought she had been through.

Quinn watched Rachel going to her mandatory session with the school shrink every day. Rachel was completely different from the girl she had been two weeks ago. It was as if someone had scooped out her insides, leaving an empty shell. There was no more sparkle in her eyes and no fire in the way she walked. She didn't even bother to stick those silly gold stars after her name anymore.

It depressed Quinn to see Rachel so defeated. Quinn felt very responsible. It hurt her to see Rachel deflated. After a week Quinn decided she couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was gnawing away at her and she knew she had to do something. It was the Friday after Jesse's murder. Kurt was spending the night at Mercedes' house and instead of seeing her friends Quinn saw them as potential babysitters. Mercedes completely understood when Quinn said she wanted to go check on Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes promised to take great care of Beth, freeing Quinn to go upstairs and change her clothes.

Quinn climbed into her car and drove toward Rachel's house. As she drove she tried to figure out what she should say to Rachel.

center/center

Quinn had never met Rachel's Dads before but when they answered the door they were very excited to see her. They said Rachel would be delighted to see her. The way they treated Quinn made her think Rachel had never had a friend visit before. This made Quinn depressed, she regretted not coming earlier.

Rachel's Dads treated Quinn so sweetly. They were lovely men, kind and well dressed. They complimented her on the dress she wore. They took care of her, leading her up to Rachel's room. They didn't leave until Quinn was safely in Rachel's room. Before leaving they asked Quinn if she needed anything in the way of food or drink – the perfect hosts.

Rachel locked the door after they left then flung herself onto the bed. Quinn took a moment to survey the room. Almost everything was a soft pink and plastic. She felt like she was in the bedroom of a two-year-old. There were gold stars everywhere and on every available surface there was a fluffy, stuffed animal. There were no edgy posters or photos displaying drunken nights with friends. Instead there were trinkets everywhere to confirm Rachel's innocence. It all made Quinn feel queasy.

Timidly Quinn went over and sat down on the bed. Rachel didn't want to talk to her or acknowledge her at first. It took a lot of prompting to make Rachel speak. Quinn supposed Rachel had grown tired of talking about her feelings after so many meetings with Ms Pillsbury. Quinn apologized to Rachel and said all of the nice things she could think of. When none of this worked Quinn started begging and finally Rachel started talking.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a flood of tears collecting in her eyes. "I thought it would be different after we killed him. I thought it would feel different, like liberating or something. But I'm just scared all of the time. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of how I helped and I'm petrified the police are going to find out and throw me in jail for being an accessory to murder."

Quinn shook her head patiently. "They're not going to arrest you because they won't find out, I took care of it."

Rachel sniffed removing the protective pillow from her chest. This allowed Quinn to see all of the dress. Quinn thought it was the most hideous thing she had ever seen. It was lime green in colour and showed none of Rachel's shape. It looked like it belonged on an elderly woman instead of a teenage girl with a nice figure. Quinn was distracted from the ugly outfit when Rachel began speaking again.

"They don't need to throw me in jail; I'm already paying for what we did. I can't get rid of the guilt and I can't talk about it to anyone. So I'm just keeping it to myself and going crazy." Rachel continued. "I can't sleep, I can't think about anything else. Whenever I close my eyes all I can see is him standing there without a head."

While Quinn had moved on with her life, pushing the experience deep down where she didn't have to think about it Rachel had done the opposite. All of her emotions were bubbling at the surface where she could not escape them. She was being dragged down and consumed by her grief. Quinn felt awful that she had made Rachel go through all of this on her own. Quinn didn't know how to help Rachel feel better about all of this. Instead she hoped to make Rachel forget about all of this.

"That dress is so disgusting." Quinn said. She hated it from the frilly collar down to the hemline at Rachel's ankles.

Rachel looked at Quinn incredulously. "Are you serious? I bare all of my heart and all you wanna talk about is how much you hate my dress?"

"Hate." Quinn repeated. "That's a very good word, I do hate it. In fact I hate it so much I need you to take it off right now."

Rachel was too dumbfounded to realize Quinn was trying to seduce her. She watched as Quinn pulled the dress up her legs. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Taking this hideous dress off of you." Quinn stated. Rachel's panties had been revealed and now Quinn worked to tug it up, off of Rachel's torso.

Rachel stared at Quinn with wide eyes. "But I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Perfect." Quinn commented.

Finally the dress surrendered Rachel's head and Quinn tossed it aside with gusto. Triumphantly Quinn looked down at Rachel's torso; she felt she had earned a perve after the struggle with the dress. Rachel's breasts were smaller than Quinn had dreamt. But because the boobs belonged to Rachel they were enough to satisfy Quinn. Licking her lips Quinn scooted closer. Rachel stared at Quinn, seeming unable to move. Quinn reached behind Rachel's head and ripped out the hair-tie trapping Rachel's hair, causing it to spill out.

Rachel was breathing very quickly. Quinn raised her hands to cup Rachel's breasts. Rachel's breasts swelled and then shrank at a rapid rate in Quinn's hands. Quinn tightened her grip, holding them securely. Rachel's eyelids fluttered shut and she sighed heavily. Quinn moved in and put her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel sat still, accepting all of Quinn's advances. Quinn teased Rachel's mouth open with her tongue. Quinn was aware that she was making-out with a mostly-virginal girl as opposed to an overly-horny boy. She kept herself controlled so she didn't frighten Rachel as she knew Jesse had. She slid her tongue slowly into Rachel's mouth. Quinn explored Rachel's mouth tenderly. Rachel raised her tongue a couple of times, trying to respond but not entirely sure how to.

Quinn began to massage Rachel's soft breasts. Quinn squeezed and Rachel moaned happily. She put her hands on either side of Quinn's face as Quinn stroked Rachel's tongue gently. Rachel arched her back encouraging Quinn to explore her breasts. Rachel began to gain confidence, moving her tongue about more. Quinn took a nipple between her fingers and tweaked them each. Rachel's mouth dropped open and she draped her arms around Quinn's shoulders, bringing her closer. The moan that vibrated from Rachel's mouth into Quinn's made her wish to squeeze the nipples again. Instead Quinn kneaded the smooth skin.

Rachel broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Quinn as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh Quinn, this is so perfect."

"Not yet it isn't." Quinn commented, detaching herself from Rachel and getting off the bed.

Quinn took a few steps away from the bed and Rachel watched her with great curiosity. Quinn began by removing the tie from her hair and once it was free she tossed it all about like a celebrity in a shampoo commercial. Quinn felt an obligation to make this as sexy as possible. Rachel had dreamt about being with Quinn and she didn't want to disappoint. She slowly slid her dress off and stepped out of it.

"Which should I take off first?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Bra." Rachel blurted out.

Quinn giggled before unhooking the clasp. "And tonight you can look; you don't have to pretend like you're not interested." She dropped the bra to the ground and then began to push down her panties. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

Rachel nodded breathlessly, her eyes exploring all over Quinn's body. "Yes, so sexy." Quinn went over to the bed and straddled Rachel, pushing their bodies together. "Oh Quinn, you're so beautif-…"

Quinn shoved her lips against Rachel's causing the final syllable to disappear. Quinn didn't bother to be careful anymore. She hadn't had sex in a very long time and sitting here, straddling a naked girl, made her realize how horny she was. She sucked hungrily at Rachel's lips and Rachel moaned into her mouth. Quinn put her hand to the side of Rachel's breast and ran her hand down Rachel's body. "Oh Rachel, you're so…" She cupped her hand securely over Rachel's crotch. "…wet."

Rachel bit into her bottom lip, looking at Quinn with desperation in her eyes. "Yes, I need it, so badly."

"I know." Quinn said, lying Rachel down flat on her back. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." She removed Rachel's underwear and then laid herself down, putting Rachel's legs over her shoulders. "You just lay still…" She kissed Rachel's perfect thighs delicately. "…I'm gonna make you forget about everything."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel sighed as Quinn sucked and bit at her skin. Soon she was moaning and writhing as Quinn licked her out. Rachel seemed unable to remain still – she arched her back, tossed-and-turned and even started sitting up a couple of times. In addition to how much she moved she also never shut up. She made all kinds of loud noises. But no matter how much Rachel squirmed or cried Quinn didn't stop. She gripped Rachel's ass, holding the brunette's crotch in place. This was the only way Quinn knew how to make Rachel feel better and it seemed to be working.

center/center

The following Friday Quinn lay on her back, totally relaxed. There was a stupid smile on her face as she ran her hand up-and-down her flat stomach, savouring the feeling of the smooth surface, the fact that she was now almost back to her pre-pregnancy body allowed her to forgive Beth for putting her body through hell for nine months. Despite the wild lightning storm playing outside Quinn was completely calm. She felt safe and content. She was at peace with the world.

When she opened her bedroom door to find Rachel standing in the hallway she instantly assumed the brunette was here for sex. They had been fucking a lot in the past week. Quinn liked being with Rachel much better than she had liked sex with Puck and every time she left Rachel begging for more. They were gaining more experience, getting better and more adventurous each time.

Quinn closed the door after Rachel had entered. She slid the lock shut and removed her shirt. "I was just thinking about you. Do you wanna try scissoring again tonight?"

Rachel had to raise her voice louder than usual to be heard above the rain pelting the window. "No Quinn, we can't have sex."

Quinn wanted to scoff because it had to be a joke; Rachel had never refused sex before. But the serious expression on Rachel's face kept Quinn's lips locked over any sarcastic chuckles. She furrowed her brow in concern as she sat down beside her fuck buddy on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Lightning struck down from the heavens, illuminating the world for only a couple of seconds. In that flash of light Quinn saw the tear-tracks shining on Rachel's cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered before she blurted out. "I'm pregnant." Huge sobs followed this and it was all Quinn could hear, it was like torture. She was in shock and so her arms moved slowly when she thought she should comfort Rachel. Then there was a loud rumble of thunder, followed by a mighty clap. The lights shut off and Rachel squeaked like a frightened mouse.

This sprung Quinn back to life. She instantly put her arms around Rachel, bringing the shuddering brunette to rest against her. Rachel's tears were hot on Quinn's chest as she struggled for breath. Quinn held her tightly in the darkness, unaware of what was going to happen next.

The End.


End file.
